Fated Baby for Uchiha
by wind scarlett
Summary: Becoming innocent victim of Kabuto's forbidden jutsu, Sakura was now pregnant with Sasuke's baby. Would this accident end up with blossoming love or simply end tragically with the death of Sakura? Sakura/Sasuke.


**Note**: I knew the idea of Sasuke and Sakura had baby first then fell in love with each other had been written for centuries and, perhaps, you have been terribly boring to read another. However, I had no any intentions to make such lovey-dovey baby story. Hope you enjoy reading this, yet flame me if you must~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Baby Experimented**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was no longer secret that Kabuto Yakushi had eternal envy toward Sasuke Uchiha. Young Kabuto had been Orochimaru-_sama_ personal assistant for years, serving his master with such blind faith, hoping to be his successor in the name of scientific forbidden jutsu. Yet it was Sasuke Orochimaru had eyes for. Orochimaru-_sama_ gave Sasuke excessive trainings and taught him best fighting skills. Orochimaru-_sama_ also told Sasuke how to summon Manda. Last, Orochimaru-sama gave that impolite bitch—Sasuke's image was never positive—clothes and belt Kabuto had lusted for last two months.

Those were just the beginning.

Kabuto fancied Karin-_chan_, the sexy masochist young girl who also served Orochimaru-_sama_. He always adored her auburn hair, nice behavior, and cute glasses of hers. The truth was extremely bitter for Kabuto's innocent love. Karin ran away with Sasuke, along with Suigetsu and Jugo. The very faithful day when that Uchiha escaped was the day Kabuto had selected to declare his love. Tell the truth, true love never ran smooth.

These days, Kabuto learnt that those damned Uchiha, started from Madara, Tobi, to Sasuke were happily alive, preparing to rebuild their world, resurrect their clan or whatever. He didn't give a damn about it. One thing he noticed was Uchiha members had the strongest ability to survive during impossible conditions, which certain death involved. Well, everyone thought Obito was long died, but he didn't. Everyone thought Sasuke would die in Itachi's hand, but he survived. Madara was out of topic, certainly. Moreover, Uchiha members were always genius, perfect bastard who could master many jutsu without spending years of hard work. The last and the most annoying point, Uchiha members possessed attractive looks—unforgiving fact.

That was why, Kabuto wanted to be one.

In order to be Uchiha, he needed sacrifices, further experiment, and perfect choices. In other words, he needed _an Uchiha baby_—later to be experimented and possessed.

.

.

Sakura Haruno hardly opened her eyes. Last time she remembered was rushing toward Naruto and Kakashi who were fighting Tobi, akatsuki member who claimed himself as Madara Uchiha. However, she was lying in dark place, surrounded by weird scents. Sakura tried to move her body, but she completely paralyzed. Wait, did she mention paralyzed?

Questions popped in her pink head, mostly negative ones. Perhaps she was dragged by enemies there, or might be some people found out she was medical-_nin_ so they captured her. She was fully aware that her continuous supports in the Fouth Shinobi World War had made her so popular, proven by the boxes of chocolates and love letters in her locker. Yeah, she was very beautiful after all.

"Wake up already?" Kabuto entered the dark room, his voice was so intimidating than ever. Sakura barely noticed who was the man standing in front of her, half covered in bloodlike cloak. "Seems you're ready for the next step."

"Wha-what do you—" Sakura felt her chakra was getting weaker and weaker as the strange man held her hand, injecting greenish serum into her blood. Such strange sensations appeared before her eyes, fuzzy smoke that slowly made familiar figure. Figure she had known for years, the one could make her heart stop just by glancing at its shadow. "Stop, whatever you are doing…"

Sasuke Uchiha came closer, opening his robe, showing his perfectly muscles and absolute abs. His smile was still cold, but his kisses were hot and burning. Hold on, what was exactly happening between Sasuke and her? Was she having wet dreams? Sakura always considered herself sexually satisfied touching herself whenever she felt like it, but she had never imagined—

Sasuke lowered his head, touching and caressing her breasts.

SASUKE DID WHAT? SASUKE TOUCHED HER WHAT?

Gosh, did her previous wet dream always feel so real like this moment? Did the way he manage to press her breasts with his chests and gave ultimate heavenly kisses was only part of her dream? Did the way he—he entered her body…

"Arghhhh…" Sakura screamed as loud as Sasuke in her imagination drove himself inside her, sending wild sensations all over her body. She cried out in pain as he moved deeper, and moved against her. She had never made love before, and their intimacy was so painful. _How could dream be this sickening?_ _How could dream be this breathless?_

However, she could feel something weird was coming. The pain suddenly changed into such comfortable feeling, making her body shiver. It felt so good. It felt so amazing. It felt so good to be true. Every movement, every glance from Sasuke eyes, those things weren't just… those felt so real she couldn't imagine the opposite.

"Sasuke…" Sakura hissed uncontrollably, closing her eyes. She felt Sasuke slowly filled her body, spreading immense warmness inside her. "Sasuke…"

Then it hit her, the realization of what was happening to her body. Sakura noticed that wasn't ordinary _dream_ or _imagination_. That was _jutsu_, the old forbidden jutsu Tsunade had told her once, when they learnt about helping some women giving birth. There was forbidden jutsu, which once used to restore certain clan in Sunagakure. The jutsu user combined the sperm of man with living woman, creating newborn. However, since the process of fertilization was completely dangerous and unsafe, the woman died after birthing.

**.**

**.**

Kabuto stared at the empty cube inside the laboratory, special place to put the Uchiha newborn nine months from that day. Well, he had prepared everything for his transformation, using the later baby as his body, perfect body. Orochimaru-_sama _originally had invented that place for his next experiment on Jugo, but it was him who enjoyed the result.

Slowly, Kabuto gazed at his watch. That pink-haired woman must have been enjoying her mating with man of her love, Sasuke Uchiha. He had known from the first day they met that Sakura Haruno was deeply in love with Sasuke. The more affection toward the man, the stronger the newborn would be. Still, it was a shame to lose talented medical-_nin_ like Sakura.

Walking toward Sakura's room, Kabuto noticed there was something wrong. Quickly he rechecked the hall, and received hard kick on his face. Yes, he just received a very hard one, and that apparently kick from big shadowy foot appeared from his painting.

"What just…" Kabuto stared at Sai, who was staring at him angrily. Sai had been another roots like him, before joining Konoha team and lived peacefully, saving the poor and making friends fast. "There you are again?"

"Release Sakura," Sai demanded, telling another to search his female brute friend. "Release her at once, Kabuto."

It wasn't Kabuto weak or whatsoever.

Having Orochimaru absorbed his own chakra from his body, Kabuto's power returned to his normal state, even weaker since he had continually using powerful jutsu for summoning the death. Kidnapping Sakura from her friends had taken fourty percent of his last chakra, and using the Imperfect Newborn Jutsu—which he currently did to Sakura—made him very, very tired. Kabuto wiped the blood from his face, smiling, "find her if you can, but it's too late."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading this piece. I think it must be fun if Sasuke later choose between Sakura or his baby. **

**Okay, leave feedbacks if you wish faster update~!**


End file.
